TOAA
"The Dragon is The God of all living beings, there was never a chance that it would lose to a pitiful ape like you." ''-TOAA's Victory Speech. '''TOAA'( ''Toa - ''"Toe-wah") is the infinitely mysterious and enigmatic being that is stated to reside in the realm of "concept". His birthname is Jordan Ushiromiya(Throwback to Jessica) and due to having being born with the traits and qaulities of the Dragon, he has been named the "Dragon Emperor" in his lifetime. Ushiromiya was once cursed with necro-existance but has since restored the true extent of his power to what it once was, doing so in the Return of The Dragon Emperor Saga. Though neutral, he has shown to be exceedingly violent, cruel, and comit chaotic acts, which stems from the fact he was brought up with sou crushing angst and tragedy during his teenage years. Jordan is a Demigod and retains his vast power even in his weakened state. His name alone is said to command great power, as he instilled such a fear into the hearts of his enemies that he ended wars with simple looks alone, without saying a single word. He is constantly blurring the line between good and evil, making his true alignment and nature completely impossible to discern, and has played a number of protagonist, and antagonist roles, aswell as the roles of a side-character. His only true nature can be simply described as The Dragon Emperor, with such a beings blood coursing through his veins, He is referred to as "The Supreme Master of The Fist". He posessess little moral humanity by the standards of modern culture and ops to kill any warrior he faces in a fight. Appearance It is unknown exactly how TOAA appeared when he was at the prime of his Demigod powers, though after being cursed by a Necromancer in a moment of weakness, Jordan fitted the description of nothing less then a living, breathing corpse. His body and skin were dyed a deathly pale blue, signifying no presence of flow of blood throughout his being. His body displayed remote traces of decomposotion, most pronounced upon his face and eyesockets, which are empty, instead filled with deathful wrathlike yellow aura. His Dragon Scale armor has been reverted to something of a primtive nature, and a scale helmet hides much of his face. Despite this, he is noted to be "healthy" and well rounded for a corspe, posessing his muscular and athletic build from when he was alive. As befitting of the title "Dragon Emperor", his body seems dressed in an armor seemingly plucked from a dragons back itself The Dragon Emperors Behavior and mannerisms are also a mirror mimick of an undead creature while in his pseudo death-like state, as he tends to lurch in a ghoulish fashion and carry himself as though his mind is "barely there". In spite of this, it has been noted that this weakened behavior does not impede the power of his techniques or ability to fight in the slightest. After regaining the full extent of his power and returning to his rightful Demigod state, TOAA was completely and perfectly restored to the appearance of an immortal youthful male with red eyes, black sclera, and dark hair that fell over his shoulders. He remains cold, dispondant and steadfast in all of his movements and mannerisms, showing not he slightest emotion besides a slight anger or pleasantness, and is otherwise devoid and full of melancholy otherwise. Personality TOAA is fearsome, ethereal, intimidating and overbearing, with a voice as haunting as the galeforce winds which course through the peeks of earths tallest mountains. His voice is noted to be warped into an even more thunderous and imposing growl after being cursed with pseudo-death, rarely ever engaging acts of conversation other than speaking the tongue of the Dragon. He is cruel and steadfast, being a seemingly impulsive murderer when it comes to bringing harm to those whom have wronged him. He stands for no insolence or belittling of his name and will not hesitate to horribly destroy those whom become the focus of his anger. He is depicted as an exceedingly wrathful person, even in his prime, often being full of rage and a fierce independance that would earn others scolding should they interfere. Unless directly annoyed by those before him, he has shown to be, like other neutral characters, generally very calm and concise, as he only displays the least bit of arrogance, as there is nothing he can say that he cannot back up on. He has a tendency to laugh and gloat when pulling of ridiculous feats of superiority against other arrogant or self-righteous beings, however, he can be just as ruthless and evil as his legacy suggests him to be, and there has not been a single occasion where he has told his underlings the true extent of his plans. Jordan is a cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole purpose of existance is to hone his already astronomical fighting skills by seeking out, battling, and finally destroying strong foes. He rarely displays any emotion in his undead form, aside from occassional bursts of anger, and almost never smiles. He takes his training and pursuit of power very seriously, and deals brutally with those whom dare interrupt him. During combat, Jordan never resorts to the true extent of his power since he is yet to find an opponent powerful enough to withstand such an extent of power. Jordan detests much of the estranged persons of interest whom have "made his life a living hell" during his teen years and much onward. Jordan posessess a "Moral Code" of fighting, and abides by his own code of the warrior. He fights to improve his skills, defeat powerful foes, or, on rare occasion, to gauge the extent of others abilities. Although he has killed an innumerable number of people, he has done so in the heat of pure unadulterated battle, and thus has never once transgressed on his principles. He only fights warriors that he deems worthy of witnessing his power, or those he believes have potential to eventually rise to the best. He often backs out of duels when discovering that his opponents are handicapped, regardless of their acts previously, and will only do battle with those whom are either equal or have ridiculous advantage over him. Although Jordan usually prefers and equal bout, it is not uncommon for him to deliver a lethal sneak attack to his opponents without them noticing, or even ending the battle in a single move. History Return of The Dragon Emperor Saga The Saga begins by TOAA rising out of his tomb on a desolate and baron planet with no life on it whatsoever. He quickly exits the grave and skyrockets into the stratosphere in the space of seconds, thereafter blowing up the entire planet with a single energy blast. He spends the Saga seeking defeating, and "consuming" various different powerful foes, until finding Omega Shenron in Hell. He challenges the Dragon God to a battle to the death, as he belives the existence of such a fool is an insult to his name, as there is only one true Dragon God, and that his Jordan himself. After a long and arduous battle, Ushiromiya weakens Shenron to the point of consuming him, thus obtaining everything he had to offer, all his power, strength, skill, and traits now added onto his own, transforming him into the "Dragon God Emperor" and bringing him slowly but surely to the extent of his true, original power. Wrath of The Dragon God Emperor Saga Powers & Abilities '''Astronomical Power Level: '''As a Demigod, aswell as a man feared and revered throughout much of the known universe as "The Dragon God Emperor" TOAA posessess an infinitely expanding power that is of a transcendental nature beyond the notions of the human world. His power is a unique and strange cosmo made up of ki, mantra, chakra, haki, and reiatsu all converging and creating a big bang explosion on a tiny scale within the Dragon Emperors body, and is a form of energy which can barely even be verbally classified, being completely unique and native to TOAA alone, remaining unseen and ungenerated by any other before or after. This is because of TOAA's unique and "special" body, physiology, and spiritual power creation. His undead form, was at the very least hundreds of millions, if not trillions of folds weaker then the prime state he was working towards, and yet he was still powerful enough to obliterate and consume Omega Shenron, even with the true nature and extent of his power sealed away, nearly all of his Demigod powers stolen and restricted from his usage. His power is great enough to put many universes in the staunt danger of collapsing under the sheer might of his cosmo, and can involuntarily destroy his surroundings on a planetary scale just by slipping up and releasing his cosmo into his immediate area by accident. After returning to his prime demigod state, His power may be released to an extent that it can be felt and quake multiple plains of existance, and damage the surroundings to such a massive level that it spawns blackholes and warp reality to the point of discoloring the sky and making multiple planets visible while the sun and moon come out at the same time. There is no known upper limit to his cosmo and it is assumed to be well and truly infinite. The very "texture of" Jordans power is felt as an existance completely unto its own, devoid of any outside influences. '''Enormous Strength: '''Ushiromiya posessess an incredible level of superhuman physical ability. His capacity for physical strength is potentially limitless due to the fact his strength increases proportionally with his level of emotion. This has been reflected throughout his story in various dialog such as during his final confrontation with Omega Shenron. During his second altercation with TOAA, Nuova Shenron also made the assessment "I have underestimated the power of your wrath". His physical power is so great that he does not even have to make physical contact with his enemies in order to kill them, as the mere motion of flicking a finger in their directions is enough to generate a deadly pressure bullet powerful enough to drill through their heads. His fists seemingly posess explosive force behind them and can level much of his visible surroundings by creating violent chain reactions and sonic boom shockwaves. Attacks '''Energy Blast: '''The most basic form of Energy Wave. TOAA can focus his cosmo into his palm and cause it to explode in a concentrated sphere or beam that he casts at his enemies. Even the most casual of energy blasts thrown by TOAA boast incredible might and explosive force, and are of a cosmo strong enough to destroy everything they make contact with right down to the tinest atom or strand of DNA, making it impossible to simply regenerate from being damaged to such an extent by his power. Category:Dragons Category:Neutral Category:Immortal Category:Demigod Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Specialists